Pandora Hearts
by Uchiha Miharu
Summary: Baca aja! Ini fic pertama saya :D, masih bingung mau ngasih summary apa :D RnR Please!


**Pandora Hearts**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Pairing : SasuxSaku**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dll  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**RnR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Terdengar kicau-kicauan burung di pagi hari yang cerah. Di temani tumbuhan-tumbuhan seperti pepohonan, bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni, dan rerumputan yang hijau menari-nari karena tertiup angin pagi. Di sela-sela pagi yang cerah ini, terlihat gadis cantik berambut shof pink yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Gadis itu duduk dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung berdiri melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke depan cermin yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia memandangi dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Wajar saja dia terlihat seperti itu di depan cermin, karena dia habis bangun tidur. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat berubah, karena senyum manisnya menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu adalah anak tunggal dari kerajaan Haruno, dan gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

Setelah bercermin di depan kaca, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sakura mengambil baju yang akan dia pakai untuk hari hari ini di dalam lemari. Dia kembali bercermin di depan kaca mencocokkan pakaiannya ke badannya dan langsung memakainya. Setelah puas bercermin, Sakura pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

**-Pandora Heart-**

**Prangggg…!**

Bunyi-bunyian yang kasar menggema di sebuah ruangan lebar yang menyemramkan. Terdengar adu pedang di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Tak jarang terdengar jeritan yang menyakitkan dari mulut seseorang.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

"Kau masih ingin bermain?" Tanya seseorang berambut pajang dan berwarna hitam pekat.

"Aku rasa iya," Jawabnya, sambil memandang lawannya.

"Kau masih lemah Sasuke!" Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakanya, pedangmu tidak terasa sama sekali, Itachi," Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan untuk nama Itachi.

"Apa kau bilang? Pedangku tidak tersa sama sekali? Oh, apa kau ingin merasakannya lagi?" Jawab Itachi sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kepada Sasuke.

**Prangggg…!**

Lagi-lagi suara kasar menggema di ruangan itu. Setiap bunyinya mengandung makna tertentu.

"Akan aku habiskan kau sekarang juga," Katanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan cara seperti ini," Kata Sasuke.

"Rupanya adik kecil ku ini tidak takut mati," Kata Itachi meremkan Sasuke lagi.

"Semua orang akan mati, untuk apa aku takut pada kematian," Kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata sang lawan. "Oya, jangan panggil aku adik kecilmu lagi, sekarang aku bukan adikmu lagi, dan kau bukan kakakku lagi," Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Oh begitu rupanya, kau tidak mau mempunyai kakak seperti ku lagi?" Kata Itachi.

"Untuk apa aku mempunyai kakak seperti mu, kau akan menjatukan dunia ini ke Abyss, 'kan?".

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu tempat seperti apa Abyss itu!" Kata Itachi.

"Yang ada di sana Cuma ada 'Kegelapan', berlari sejauh apa pun, kau tak akan menenukan ujungnya," Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa Cuma itu yang kau tahu? Abyss akan membawakan kami 'Keselamatan', Abyss adalah surga keemasan yang akan membebaskan kami dari semua ikatan, baik ikatan waktu maupun rasa takut akan kematian, di sana, orang hidup dan orang mati bisa sama-sama hidup bahagia," Jelas Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Dunia macam apa itu! Kau tidak seharusnya mepercayai dunia yang seperti itu!" Kata Sasuke.

"Rupanya kau masih tidak percaya dunia Abyss, Sasuke," Kata Itachi.

"Untuk apa aku mempercai dunia 'Kegelapan' itu! Lebih baik kau pergi sendiri ke dunia itu, tanpa membawa orang-orang yang tidak berdosa."

"Aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke dunia Abyss tanpa membuka segelnya."

"Aku tahu itu, kau tidak akan bisa membuka segelnya tanpa chain'ku kan?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau pintar sekali Sasuke, aku sangat-sangat memerlukan chain'mu, sekarang kau tinggal memberi tahu aku dimana chain'mu," Pinta Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberi tahumu semudah itu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya," Kata Sasuke.

"Sebelum mencoba aku tidak akan pernah tahu, kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu pertarungan kita," Kata Itachi sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih, sial," Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Itachi menemukannya," Gumam Sasuke lagi.

**-Pandora Heart-**

Hari sudah semakin siang. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Rupanya Sakura ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia sudah meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya. Sambil menyiapkan barang-barangnya, Sakura meminta pelayannya untuk menyiapkan kereta untuknya. Tidak terasa pekerjaan Sakura sudah selesai, dan pada saat itu teman dekat Sakura menyapanya.

"Hallo Sakura," Sampa gadis berambut pirang dan panjang.

"Hallo juga Ino," Kata Sakura kepada teman dekatnya.

"Sakura, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura. Sambil memandangi kereta Sakura, yang siap untuk berangkat.

"Aku ingin ke tempat Sasuke?" Kata Sakura.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Sakura," Kata Ino.

"Sampai jumpa," Kata Sakura kepada Ino.

Sakura pun pergi ketempat Sasuke, dengan menggunakan kereta kerajaannya. Di tengah perjalanan Sakura bersenandung kecil, sambil menunggu perjalanaan sampai.

Tidak terasa siang pun sudah menjadi malam, dan perjalanaan Sakura sudah berjam-jam. Pada akhirnya Sakura sampai di tempat Sasuke. Sebelum turun dari keretanya, Sakura sudah melihat Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kerajaan Uchiha. Sakura pun gembira, dan cepat-cepat meminta pelayannya untuk menghentikan kereta. Setelah turun Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasukeee…"

"Sasu… kee"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sasuke terlihat tersenyum melihat Sakura. Tetapi senyuman menghilang, dan berubah menjadi perasaan kawatir.

Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya, tapi senyum itu memudar. Sakura pun menanyakannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja," Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, itu anu… Hmm, aku merindukanmu Sasuke," Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu, Sakura ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Kata Sasuke.

"Bicaralah aku akan mendengarnya," Kata Sakura.

"Begini, kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering mengunjungi ku," Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Di sini sangat berbahaya Sakura," Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," Kata Sakura.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung ke tempatmu, jadi kau tidak akan merindukan aku lagi," Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah Sasuke, oya karena aku sudah berada di sini tidak apa-apakan kalau aku menginap satu hari disini," Pinta Sakura.

"Hn, tidak masalah, nanti akan aku siapkan kamar untukmu" Kata Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Malampun sudah semakain larut, dan Sakura masih belum tidur, entah kenapa matanya tidak mau tertutup, padahal dia sudah lelah karena perjalanannya menuju istana Sasuke. Karena bosan Sakura keluar dari kamar yang sudah di siapkan Sasuke. Dia melangkah keluar menuju halaman istana Uchiha. Angin malam yang dingin bagaikan menusuk tulang. Sakura terus melangkah menuju kursi halaman Uchiha yang besar dan indah ini. Setelah sampai di kursi yang dia tuju, Sakura langsung duduk. Dia sedikit bersenandung di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah kelam mengintai gerak-gerik Sakura. Tidak heran kalau gadis itu tidak meyadarinya. Dan pada saat itu juga, sang empunya mata merah bergumam.

"Aku menemukannya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Note Author: Hola-hola, ini fic pertama saya, jadi maklumi saja kalau 'Hancur' -_-, saya mohon bimbingannya ya… Oya fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca.  
**

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak di fic 'Hancur' saya ya :D**

**Salam: Uchiha Miharu ^^**


End file.
